Letters From Home
by LBellersen
Summary: Catherine and Babe grew up as next-door neighbors and best friends. Throughout the war, the two keep constant correspondence. Could there be something more than friendship between them? Babe/OC
1. Chapter 1

**_YAH NEW STORY! Because i had a lot of Babe feels... but don't worry i'm still working on my other fanfic! New chapter tomorrow, probably. _**

**_So as usual, no disrespect is intended towards the real members of Easy Company. This is based solely off of the characters portrayed in the mini series, and some other random facts i found in books and online. _**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Dear Babe, _

_Guess who it is. Although you must have forgotten about me since your mother told me you left and joined the paratroopers. Without telling me. What the hell were you thinking, Babe? Why couldn't you join something that would keep you out of harm's way? Or stayed in the ship yards? Do you know how much shit I'll be in with Doris when I have to tell her you snuck underneath our noses and left? If you don't killed overseas Edward Heffron, I will make it my personal goal to make sure you are in as much pain as possible when you return. _

_ Now that I've gotten that out of the way I can move on to what you really care about: whether Doris is being faithful. And since I'm sure you'll have plenty of opportunity with the "natives" of whatever country you end up in, if I were you, I'd jump at the bit for those girls, because Doris is not going to hang around. Don't say I didn't warn you. _

_ Oh, your mother wants me to remind you to take care. Why she doesn't just write her own letter to you I don't know. Also, expect random letters from my mom, she's been a bit off since we heard about Calvin…_

_ Well, that seems like a somber enough note to end this letter on. Just know Mr. Heffron that you will be in a load of shit when you get home. _

_Deepest Regards, _

_Catherine Rousseau (which since you've forgotten, is the girl who's lived next to you for the last 19 years) _

Babe got the letter after arriving in England. Honestly he was surprised it took Cat that long to write him. Although she had been busy planning her wedding to Jim or Lim or whatever his name was. All Babe knew was that he hated him and that he was a sailor. Maybe it just took a while for the letter to get to him, since Doris had already broken it off with him. Whatever "it" was.

"Hey Babe, we're heading to the pub, how 'bout a game of darts?" Bill Guarnere asked from across the barracks.

"Yeah, yeah sure Bill. Give me a sec." Babe stuffed the letter into his footlocker, telling himself he'll get back to it tomorrow.

A few beers later and he was playing a game of darts with George Luz, Buck Compton, and Joe Toye. Bill, who had dropped out of the game early, was watching.

"Heffron? Finish me up." Buck passed off the darts to Babe.

"What does he need?" George asked Buck, who shook his head slightly. "What does he need?" George repeated.

"Double sevens." Babe responded, sizing up the board. And –boop—he made the shot. Babe was pretty good at darts, one of the few things he took pride in, as shown by the smile sneaking on to his face. Cat's dad had taught the three of them –Cat, Babe, and Cat's older brother Calvin—how to play when they were younger. Many a nights Babe sat around shooting darts while Cat dressed up for one date or another. And he would stay there until she got back, because every so often she would come home crying.

"You're embarrassing the Lieutenant here. Have a drink." Bill brought him back from his memories and handed him a beer. How many had he had tonight? Who knows. All he knows is that his mother would not be proud of him.

"Don't mind if I do, Sarge."

"Better start winning money soon, I think your buddies are starting to miss you." Bill gestured towards the men seated at the table next to them. These were men Heffron met up with at the replacement depot, and lucked out in being assigned the same company. He hadn't known them for much longer than the Toccoa men, but they bonded together over the fact that they were the new guys.

"Yeah, they do look kinda sad don't they?" Babe said, his Philly accent shining through.

"They're just serious fighting men, that's all." This came from Bull Randleman.

"I'll think I'll go introduce myself." Bill said, wandering over to the table. Babe wandered back towards the men still playing darts.

"Well it's a good thing we weren't gambling!" Buck said to Luz.

"Oh boy we would have gotten killed." Luz responded.

"Do you wanna bet?" Babe asked them.

"What?"

"Do you wanna bet? A pack of smokes." Babe's proposition was met by reluctance from Luz and Compton.

"First one to hit the Bulls-eye?" Buck proposed.

"Yeah!" Babe responded, "One shot, One shot."

Compton gave a shrug towards Luz, "Why not? Make it two?"

"Two packs."

"Alright, two packs, one shot."

"Here we go, here we go."

Buck got ready to shoot.

"Lieutenant, are you gonna shoot lefty all night?" Luz asked. _Oh shit. _Babe thought.

"Hey, come on." Toye said.

"I'm just curious because he's right handed." It was then that Babe knew they were being tricked. And when Buck made the shot, he reluctantly handed over the pack of cigarettes. A bet is a bet.

Babe looked over to see how his fellow replacements were doing, to hear Bill telling the story of "Darling Doris." He shook his head, an embarrassed smile on his face, looking at his feet.

_Dear Cat, _

_ First of all, that's some awfully strong language for a lady to be using. But no, I didn't forget about you. I was busy. Basic was tiresome, and even here there's barely time to do anything other than train._

_ Haven't you heard? Doris broke it off with me, sent me a "Dear Babe Letter" according to Bill Guarnere. He's from South Philly, too, did you know him? _

_ The guys seem to be respecting me a bit more now than when I first showed up, even played darts with me. _

_ Yeah, I heard about Calvin, but I'm sure he'll be out of the hospital soon. He'll be honorably discharged, I'm assuming? _

_ We've been training real hard, preparing for new missions. They keep canceling them though, the missions. We're just waiting until the real one. But Cat, I don't want it to be anytime soon. I'm not ready to jump into combat. I just, I don't know what it'll be like, or what will happen to me. I'm scared, Cat. I can't talk to any of the guys about it; they'll just call me a "damn replacement." Cat, I just hope I can make it back home. I don't know what my mom would do if I didn't. I hope you're still going to church. Do you mind praying for me and the guys? We could certainly use it. _

_ I hope all is going well with your wedding plans with Jim. _

_Regards, _

_Babe _

Catherine Rousseau had a family that was French in origin. She'd never actually been there. It was funny, maybe Babe would make it there, to her homeland. And for an even bigger twist, maybe she should visit Ireland.

She had brown hair. Not dark brown or light brown, just brown. It wasn't curly unless she curled it, and it certainly wasn't straight. It was wavy in the way that people imagine a mermaid's hair to be. Her eyes were the only interesting thing about her physical appearance. They were green, and much too large for the rest of her face, giving her a baby deer sort of look. Her eyes were mostly what drew suitors in when she was younger. It was a well-known fact that Catherine Rousseau was the most-dated girl in South Philadelphia High School. At least until she dropped out to work in the shipyard with Babe. And then she became the most-dated girl in South Philly. This of course was a great exaggeration, but Babe made fun of her for it many a time.

But now she was betrothed to Mr. Timothy Greene. He was in the navy, somewhere out in the Pacific. She didn't get letters from him very often, but when she did they spoke nothing of what was happening around him, but rather they were about how much he loved and missed her.

Which was why Babe's long overdue letter was so refreshing. It was horribly short, but gave more insight into what was going on over there than the dozens of letters she had already received from Tim.

"Catherine, Ms. Keener needs your help down the street. Her cat is up in the tree again."

"Yeah, I'll be right down." Ms. Keener was the elderly lady who lived about a block down and had a cat that frequently climbed the tree in her front yard. It has been Catherine's job since she was twelve to get said cat back down.

The black cat was really high up this time. She sighed before pulling herself up onto the first branch. She nimbly wound her way up the tree, finally reaching the cat.

"Come on you stupid thing."

"You know, I understand you must have gotten lonely, but talking to cats is stooping pretty low, even for you."

Catherine looked down, recognizing the voice instantly. "CALVIN!"

Her older brother laughed. He was supported by a pair of crutches, since one of his legs was blown off below the knee. Catherine jumped down from the tree, the troublesome cat forgotten. She sprinted the few feet to her brother, giving him a giant hug.

"You're back!" She noticed he was still in his class A's.

"Yep, haven't even been home yet." He smiled at her.

"Ok, let me get this darn cat and then we'll be on our way." She climbed back up the tree, grabbed the cat—which earned her a couple of nice scratches to her arms—and helped Calvin home.

Her mom was beside herself. A feast was planned, neighbors were invited, and everyone welcomed home "the wounded warrior."

* * *

_**Review maybe? :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Dear Babe, _

_ I was sorry to hear about Doris. And it's TIM, Babe, not Jim. But no, I don't remember a Bill Guarnere. Did he go to our High School? _

_ Calvin's home. The bottom of his left leg was blown off below the knee in Italy. He told me a man named Henry saved him, but died later of wounds from the same mortar that took Calvin's leg. _

_ I'm glad you're getting along with the other men. I'm sure you'll be fine out there; they seem like good men, they'll protect you. Just know I'm proud of you, I wish I could do more than work in the shipyards. And your mom is proud of all you (she also told me to tell you she loves you, again, why she doesn't just write you herself I don't know). Just be careful, ok, Babe? I don't know what I'd do without you. _

_ But yes, the plans between _Tim_ and I are going well. As soon as he gets home, which may not be until this war is over, we can officially set the date. Would you mind being my Maid of Honour? You'd look awfully nice in the pink dresses my mom wants all the bridesmaids to wear. Ha ha. _

_ I hope they aren't training you too hard, wouldn't want you to drop before you even see the enemy. _

_Regards, _

_Catherine_

Babe got the letter on the airfield shortly before the boarded the planes to carry out Operation: MARKET GARDEN. The plan to end the war before Christmas, Lewis Nixon had told them. They all had a lot of hope for it; they'd all really love to be home.

Babe was helping one of the medics, Eugene Roe, quadruple check his supplies, so he stuffed the letter in his pocket to read later.

"Bandages?" Babe said, running down the list again.

"Check."

"Iodine?"

"Check."

"Morphine?"

"Check."

"Sulfanilamide?"

"Check." The list continued. But eventually it was time to get on the planes to head over to the DZ. None of them were looking forward to it. The Toccoa men all seemed calm, as if it would be a piece of cake, and all the replacements –Babe included—were nervous, not knowing what to expect.

The plane ride over was tension-filled. The drop was rather easy, with no resistance through Eindhoven.

Nuenen was an entirely different story. And Babe could personally thank Johnny Martin for leading him confidently and relatively safely. I mean, there is a war going on. But they had to fall back, which, even to the new guys, felt really nasty. Like they had failed. So Babe hunkered down the foxhole he had just dug himself and pulled out Cat's letter. It made him feel better knowing someone cared. He didn't have the supplies on him to write back, not that he would have been able to with the sun setting, but he promised himself as soon as he could he'd write back to tell her he'd survived his first combat jump. Would he survive the rest of this war? Who knows.

_Dear Cat,_

_ I survived my first combat jump. Who'd have guessed? At first there was no resistance, but in some other town there was. So I guess I can say I also survived my first experience with combat. I wasn't scared. With all those bullets racing around you, and mortars going off next to you there's no time to be scared. If you get scared you get killed. There's only time to make sure the men next to you stay safe and hope they watch out for you too. _

_ But enough of that. Bill Guarnere went to our high school for his senior year, so we were both already gone by then, off to the shipyards. Which means you probably didn't date him (at least not yet). You're really not living up to your reputation, here. Although apparently he's heard of you. He's a good guy. I would never in a million years let you date him, because he's pretty wild, but he's a good guy to be next to in combat. _

_ What in the good-god's creation made you think I would ever wear a pink dress? Not even for your wedding Catherine Rousseau. I would have to be mad or dead before I put on a pink dress. Or any dress. I would love to be there, so don't forget to invite me (as if you would dare NOT inviting me). And if I hear you got married before I get home, I will make you two get a divorce and remarry just so I can be there for it. You know I will. _

_ I'm glad to hear Calvin's home. Tell him I owe him a game of darts. The boys really taught me some tricks back in England. One of the Lieutenant's shot lefty to make us think he was bad until we started betting and then he shot with his right hand and won. It was quite a trick, and lost me a pack of smokes. _

_ I'll try to stay safe for you. Although I'm sure you'd be fine without me. You've got Fim, remember? _

_Regards, _

_Babe _

_P.S. You know we always say "regards" and it's a bit redundant to constantly say it, but I don't know what else to use so…_

Tim's mother came over on a Wednesday, unannounced. Which either meant she had a really good idea for the wedding that couldn't wait, or that something really terrible was happening.

Catherine desperately hoped it was that she had a really good idea.

It wasn't. Tim was dead.

The telegram read: _THE NAVY DEPARTMENT DEEPLY REGRETS TO INFORM YOU THAT YOUR SON TIMOTHY RAYLAND GREEN PHARMACISTS MATE FIRST CLASS USN WAS KILLED IN ACTION IN PERFORMANCE OF HIS DUTY AND IN THE SERVICE OF HIS COUNTRY. THE DEPARTMENT EXTENDS TO YOU ITS SINCEREST SYMPATHY IN YOUR GREAT LOSS. ON ACCOUNT OF EXISTING CONDITIONS THE BODY IF RECOVERED CANNOT BE RETURNED AT PRESENT. IF FURTHER DETAILS ARE RECEIVED YOU WILL BE INFORMED. TO PREVENT THE POSSIBLE AID OF OUR ENEMIES PLEASE DO NOT DIVULGE THE NAME OF HIS SHIP OR STATION. REAR ADMIRAL JACOBS THE CHIEF OF NAVY PERSONNEL. _

It took just under 100 words to tell them of his death. It offered no details, no console that he died a hero. No hope that it was a mistake. Nothing.

Catherine couldn't think for a minute, she just sat there re-reading the telegram until the words were programmed in her brain. Dead. Her future husband was dead somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. There'd be no wedding. No new house. No future for him. And where did that leave her? A girl who's love was gone, never to return. Who would never feel the touch of his hand on hers again, never see the deep brown of his eyes again, and never taste the cinnamon of the candies he was always eating on his lips again. What was she to do?

The dead had it easy; they didn't have to pick up the pieces of lives this war was throwing around like a tornado does a trailer park. They didn't have to wake up every morning wondering "why me?" and go to bed every night with no answer.

It was only after Tim's mother had left, and dinner was served, and dishes were done that Catherine allowed herself to cry. Alone in her room, wishing Babe was here to fix her like after all the other times men had broken her heart. Except he wasn't. And she didn't know if she could heal after this. After all the boys she had been with, she was sure Tim was the one. He treated her like a person, which so few boys before him had done.

But he was gone. And she was alone in this world.

It was two days later that Babe's letter arrived. _At least he was still alive_. She didn't read it. Not yet. She was almost certain that he mentioned Tim. He probably called him something else because Babe never called him by his real name. As though by calling him something different he could pretend he didn't exist. _Well now he doesn't_. Babe probably joked about the wedding, and the pink dress she was going to make him wear. No, Cat most certainly could not read his letter. So she tucked it under her pillow with the other one from him. Tim's she always put in a box on her desk. Tim had gotten the box for her before he left. But Babe didn't have a box, and the safest place for them was under her pillow.

Maybe if she kept his letters safe she could keep him safe as well.

* * *

_**Well that was depressing. Sorry i had to add that so soon, but it's pretty crucial to the overall plot. Also, the next chapter will start off with a letter from Babe's mom, instead of from Cat. I'll remind you then, but this is just a pre-warning. **_

_**Let me know what you think. I know Babe's section was pretty short, but his next one will be really long, and Cat's will be shorter. **_

_**Thank you for all the reviews/favorites/follows. They really motivated me to get this out there. So keep up the reviews please! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Remember that this first letter is from Babe's mom, not Cat**__ :)_

Chapter 3

_Dear Edward, _

_ First of all, I'd like to tell you how much I love and miss you. I know you're doing us proud over there. _

_ Secondly, I wanted you to know that Tim was killed, and Catherine just found out. So please, if you get a chance, write her with your sympathies. _

_ Other than that all is well. Do you remember Mrs. Hansford from across the street? Well she just put in new tulips and they look very dashing. She invited Mrs. Linder and I over there for lemonade and she gave us the tour of her garden. I wish the houses on our side of the street had yards as big as hers. As is, my own tulips are still surviving, as are the strawberries. I sent with this some strawberry jam I made a few months back that I've just now remembered was for you. If you're not home by next June maybe I'll send you some blueberry jam then. _

_ Please know that I was able to get Father Mckinely to add a special little prayer for you and the other parish boys overseas into his sermon. So we all pray for you every Sunday. Of course I pray for you and your brothers and some of the neighborhood boys every night, as does your father. Did you know Jacob Pitts joined the Marines? That's what's "cool" now because apparently the Marines breed "stone-hard killers." _

_ I hope you're doing well over there. We love you very much. _

_Stay Safe, _

_Mom (and Dad)_

The letter reached him after the whole crossroads encounter, which sparked Winter's promotion, which made Moose Heylieger CO. The letter only had one important piece of information: Tim was dead, and surely Cat was in pain. And Babe wasn't there for her. All because of this

"Goddamn war."

"What Heffron?" Doc Roe asked from beside him. They were sitting in a barn, much like the one they were in before the encounter at the crossroads.

"Nothing." Babe paused. "It's just my best friend from home just found out her fiancé got killed, am I'm not there to help her. She takes these sorts of things really hard, ya know?"

For Roe's credit, he let Babe talk, knowing instantly what was wrong.

"You care for her, don't you Heffron?"

"Well yeah, we've been friends since birth."

"No, I mean really care for her. Like, more than friends."

"No, no, I've never thought of her like that." Eugene gave Babe a look. "Even if I did, she clearly doesn't reciprocate the feelings. She was all lined up to marry the guy."

"Well, Edward, any girl would be lucky to have you. You're a good guy."

"Thanks Gene, you are too."

And that was that for now.

There was rescue mission for a bunch of the Limey's. It all went well. But then Moose was shot by a replacement, and Dike replaced him. It was getting cold, and they were short on supplies. Babe savored the jam his mom sent him, only eating a little bit at a time so that I would last as long as possible. He didn't share it either, much to everyone else's dislike. But hey, that jam was precious.

Soon they were dispatched to a forest in the middle of Belgium near the town of Foy. It was freezing, and Babe's gloves had about 10 holes in them. He did have boots, though. And he had Eugene.

"Have you written your girl yet Heffron?" He asked one night when everyone was shivering and Babe's jam was gone (he had ended up sharing it one night when there wasn't enough other food).

"No, I've been too busy dodging shells and shooting invisible Germans."

"You should write her soon, I'm sure she's pretty sad after losing her fiancé. And based off your stories, I'm sure she could use your support."

"Well, this isn't just some normal boyfriend of hers that broke up with her so she came crying to me. This was her fiancé, who's dead, and I'm halfway around the world freezing a foxhole surrounded by Germans! So no, I can't write her soon."

"Of course you can, Heffron. I'm sure she needs you."

"Fine, but you need to help me, I don't know what to say other than 'I'm sorry' because I never did like the guy." Gene gave Babe a knowing look.

"Well start it with that."

_Dear Cat, _

_ I heard about Tim. I'm terribly sorry. _

"Now what?" Babe asked.

"Just tell her how you feel."

"I can't! Not through a letter, not right after her fiancé died!"

"Just do it, Heffron."

_I just want you to know that I'm there for you, and that if I were physically there I'd be giving you a big hug right now. _

"Come on Heffron, don't skirt around it." It was one of the few times Babe had seen Gene be this forceful about something.

_I also want you to know, Cat, that I love you. _

"Keep going, Heffron." Babe pursed his lips. He didn't like the forceful side of Gene.

_I want nothing more than to be with you right now. I would give everything to hold your hand and tell you it's alright. _

"Now, ask her to wait for you."

"How do you know all this, Gene?"

_Cat, I know it's a lot for me to ask of you, but will you wait for me to come home? _

_Love, _

_Babe Heffron _

"See, that's not so bad. Short and sweet. I'll take it to the post next time I go into Bastogne." Gene put the folded-up letter into his jacket pocket, where'd it be safe from the weather and from Babe's changing mind.

_Dear Cat, _

_ I heard about Tim. I'm terribly sorry. I just want you to know that I'm there for you, and that if I were physically there I'd be giving you a big hug right now._

_ I also want you to know, Cat, that I love you. I want nothing more than to be with you right now. I would give everything to hold your hand and tell you it's alright._

_ Cat, I know it's a lot for me to ask of you, but will you wait for me to come home? _

_Love, _

_Babe Heffron _

The letter Babe sent Catherine was despairingly short. But it gave her more than enough to think about. What did he mean he loved her? Like love, love? Or just love? And what about Tim?

_It was fall, the golden leaves falling from their branches. Babe and Cat were walking down to the river front. They were young teens, still in school. The shipyard hadn't even been set up yet. The war was far from their minds. _

_ "It don't mean a thing if it ain't got that swing." Babe sang to her, his voice a horrible imitation of the blues-y Duke Ellington. _

_ "Well it makes no difference, If it's cool or hot," she was singing along now as Babe pulled her around and started dancing with her, all smiles and laughs to the non-existent music. _

_ "Cause you just got to give that rhythm everything you've got," they tumbled down, tripping over each other. _

_ "It don't mean a thing if it ain't got that swing," Babe finished singing to her, her head in his lap as he played with her hair. _

* * *

_ Tim played with her hand in his as they watched the film. It was their third date. Afterwards he walked her home, and kissed her, lightly on the lips before she turned inside. Both had one thousand-watt smiles. _

_ Babe was there when she got home, throwing darts, and saw her smile before she tried to hide it. _

_ "You love him, don't you?" He asked her. _

_ "Yeah, Babe, I know it's so soon, but I think he's the one. I mean, he treats me real nice, like a real person, and when we kissed it felt so much better than anyone else I've kissed." _

Of course she'd never kissed Babe before, and she wondered if it felt better than when she kissed Tim that first time, or any of the hundreds of times after that. So would she wait for him to come home? Or would she find some other man, maybe at the shipyard or at church? No, she'd wait for Babe. He deserved that.

She kissed his letter, hoping it wouldn't be the closest she ever got to kissing him, and placed it under her pillow.

* * *

_**So, I lied, it's shorter than i said it would be. But you all already know what happens to Babe and Easy company, so i don't really feel the need to go into detail about it. **_

_**How was the Babe/Eugene interaction? I know Roe was a bit OOC, so sorry about that. **_

_**This story is turning out to be a lot shorter than i expected, I think a good solid 10 chapters will probably do it, but we'll see. So Review Responses: **_

_**krikanalo: Thanks :) I hope this didn't disappoint.  
**_

_**ablesierra: THANK YOU! That's probably the best/nicest thing anyone has ever told me about my writing, so i'm glad you love the idea, i just hope i can execute it decently enough to please :) **_

_**Review if you please, because reviews are like coffee to me, and I am in love with coffee (like seriously, someone should get me counseling for my addiction to coffee). **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Dear Babe, _

_ Remember when we 11 or 12 and you asked where my family came from. I guess it should have been an expected question; there are usually not a lot of French families in a predominately Irish neighborhood. I said my grandparents came over from France in search of work and ended up in South Philly. That still holds true, I didn't lie or anything. But I found out the other day that my parents always felt bad for me that I was ethnically alone in the neighborhood. I mean, we attended an Irish-Catholic church, I went to Irish-Catholic schools—until South Philly High opened up—and I felt at home with the people of the community. They never made me feel left out because I looked and sounded different and knew French as a second language. So it was weird that my parents thought I would be alone. _

_ I guess around the time they stopped worrying this war started, it was still all in Europe then, though. So I still wasn't alone. But then it came to our shores, and we had allies to help, and people like you and your brothers left to fight. _

_ Your leaving was the first time I have ever felt alone in this world. _

_ So, in answer to your question Babe, I will wait for you. Your being gone has made me realize how meaningless my life is without you here. _

_Love, _

_Catherine Rousseau_

Babe and the rest of Easy Company were resting in Rachamps, in a little church. Some of the men were sleeping. Babe wished he could sleep. All his thoughts and memories from the last few months were fully catching up to him now.

_"Joe, these smell like my armpit!" Malarkey said to Joe Domingus, regarding the food placed in their tin cups. _

_ "At least your armpit's warm." Skip Muck said. _

Skip Muck was dead now though, and not a single man in the company didn't miss the jokester's ability to make them smile with a single sarcastic remark. Guess they'd have to rely on good ol' George Luz.

George Luz had been in the foxhole with Carwood Lipton when a dud of a shell landed in their foxhole. This all happening right after George witnessed Alex Penkala and Skip get blown by a shell that wasn't a dud. But it's funny how life works out like that. Now George had to live with the constant "that could have been me" thoughts in his head. Hell all of the men had to live with the thoughts of "I could be dead, how am I not dead?"

_Babe reached for Julian, who was choking on his own blood. _

_ "Come on, we gotta fall back!" Johnny Martin called out to them. But Babe ignored him. He had to get to Julian. But he couldn't do more than reach his arm out in fear of getting hit. The only thing keeping him and the rest of the men safe was a pile of logs. _

_ "Stay here, Julian! We'll come back for you! You hear me? I'm coming back!" Babe shouted, Martin having to physically pull him back. _

_ "We have to go back!" _

Others did eventually go back, but Babe didn't want to see him. He had failed Julian and their promise to each other.

The company moved into Hagenau, they were still on the line, but it didn't feel like it. There were showers and beds. The food was still sucky, but it was better.

There was a patrol. Two German prisoners in exchange for one American life. And the two prisoners talked. So a second was planned.

And yet again Winters saved all of their lives with his sound judgment and strong leadership by canceling the second patrol. Then they were taken off the line and moved into Germany.

_Dear Cat, _

_ Yeah, I remember that conversation vividly. It was one of the first real conversations we had, before then we were just kids. We thought we were so grown up. If only we knew that this war would happen. Maybe we wouldn't have wanted to grow up so fast. _

_ I resent this war not because of the principle behind it, not because it's caused the loss of too many lives, but because it has forced boys like me to grow up before we should have to. I should be spending my nights going out partying, not sitting in a foxhole hoping the sky doesn't rain shells and kill me. I resent this war because it took Tim—who I know made you very happy—from you, and countless other men we considered friends and family._

_ But mostly I resent this war because it has kept me from you. _

_Love, _

_Babe Heffron_

Catherine was bored. There was no other word for it. She would come home from her shift at the shipyard and not know what to do. She could read, but she found herself restless and unable to focus. She could go to the cinema, but she found the movies uninteresting and bland. She'd already cleaned everything and her mom had forced her to stop doing chores.

"Go out and have fun! You're young! There will be plenty of time for chores later in life!" she had said. But Cat didn't want to go out. She didn't have anyone to go out with. All her girlfriends were focused on famous movie stars or nail polish. Petty things that Cat no longer had the patience for.

It was still too cold to spend much time outside, so she found herself inside writing letters to every person she knew in the forces. They were mostly focused on trivial matters, like the new mayor or how the post office was being remodeled. But even if they responded, she might not get it for weeks or even months. Besides, she was only waiting for a letter from one person in particular.

She took pleasure in listening to the radio, knitting or sewing something to keep her hands busy as she listened to anything and everything. It kept her body busy and her mind occupied. Without either of those things her mind often strayed to places she didn't want it to stray.

She didn't want to think about how Tim died. She didn't want to think about the possibility that he wasn't dead, but a Japanese POW. They could be torturing him for information right now and—no, Cat couldn't think like that.

She also didn't want to think about Babe. For all she knew he could be freezing somewhere surrounded by Germans (and she wasn't wrong) or he could be in the hot sands of Italy and North Africa, fighting both the heat and the enemy. Maybe he had been injured, but they hadn't been notified yet or…

So she kept herself pre-occupied. Occasionally she'd walk down to the river to watch the ships being put together and being sent off. Maybe this one would destroy a Jap ship, or house planes that would give much-needed air support. Maybe that one would take even more men overseas to face their fate.

But mostly she just bided her time, watching the clock tick away the seconds until the war was over and Babe could return home.

* * *

_**So, I don't have an excuse why this took so long. I wrote it a few weeks ago, i was just too lazy to upload it. **_

_**School starts for me tomorrow (ahhhhh!) so i'll try to update every SUNDAY for this story! (FRIDAY for my other one) **_

_**Review responses: **_

_**krikanalo: Muchas gracias :) Hope you enjoyed this one too. **_

_**BoB16234: Thanks :) **_

_**So, after Babe comes home, would you like me to have them write letters, make it their "thing" or whatever in addition to meeting in person, OR would you like me to just have them talk and meet in person with no letters? **_

_**Please review, your reviews will help me survive my first week of classes! **_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Dear Babe, _

_ You'll probably already know this by the time you get this, but the president is dead! It came as sudden news to us all! We listened to the funeral procession on the radio. Apparently he died of a stroke. I hope this doesn't hinder any of the war efforts. I wish deeply for this war to be over and everyone to return home, so that everything can be back to normal. _

_ But perhaps that is naïve of me to think: that things can go back to the way they were? I mean, how can they? This war has changed all of us. Least of all us working class people. We've finally bounced back from the "Great Depression" and I'm sure you all have grown up overseas, turned into men without us there to witness it. _

_And, if I'm to be very honest with you, I don't want things to go back to normal. Because normal means that we're just friends. But Babe, I'd like for there to be more between us than that. The hardships we've all faced these last few years have made me realize that without you I am nothing. I'm pretty much comatose and without a purpose. _

_Know I'm praying for your safe return—everyone's safe return—and that I miss you greatly. _

_ Also, the Phillies are doing halfway decently so far, W-L is 6-4, but it's still early in the season. _

_Love, _

_Catherine_

_P.S. Your mother says hello and that she loves you. And Sam (remember he owns the Laundromat?) says hi as well. _

The concentration camp still haunted his dreams so vividly he could smell the burning scent. And he knew he wasn't the only one. All the men had been changed by what they saw and experienced there.

But then they hear Hitler is dead, and they're headed to the Eagle's nest. It was an eerily beautiful place, if not disconcerting. Unlike the rest of the towns they had been to, it wasn't partially destroyed, but it still had that quietness to it, that made your skin crawl and your hair stand on end. The place felt empty.

They all pillaged and stole, mostly alcohol. They celebrated VE day with the world's best liquor. And soon they were moved out to Zell Am Zee, Austria, which was probably the prettiest place Babe, and all the rest of the men, had ever seen.

They were an occupational force there, helping get people back home. But honestly they mostly just goofed around and waited for their turn to head out to the Pacific. The most exciting thing that happened to Babe was meeting a German General that refused to surrender to a lowly little private. Luckily Lipton came along and worked it out. But other than that then men were trained in between swims in the lake and card games on the veranda.

Spiers announced to the men the surrender of the Japanese army during a baseball game. Compton had returned, and then men were in overall high spirits. The end of the war meant they could all go home. _Home. _A place some of these men hadn't seen in 2 or 3 years.

_Dear Cat, _

_ War's over. I'm coming home. _

_Babe_

It was by far the shortest letter she had ever received, but the most meaningful. Of course she knew the war was over, but the fact that he was coming home had her in hysterics. Her mother's idea was to get her a new dress for the occasion, using up desperately needed clothing rationing coupons. Although, the war was over, so the coupons weren't really necessary any more.

Catherine wasn't there when her mom bought the dress, only saw it lying on her bed. It was a teal color, with small white polka dots. It had a collar and a white sash around the waist. It was cute and practical. It was perfect.

The day finally came when Babe's mom got the call from Babe saying he'd be home the next day around 3, but he didn't want anyone to meet him at the train station. So the next day they all packed into the Heffron's house. Cat's family, Babe's family, and a certain Bill Guarnere, who introduced himself to Cat as "Babe's buddy from the Army," she liked him already.

Finally he came home, dressed in his Class A's. When he saw them all there he smiled the biggest smile he had ever smiled and had to remind himself repeatedly not to cry. Men don't cry. Especially not South Philly men.

They locked eyes, and the seas of people parted so they were facing each other from across the room. Her effort to not cry was a losing battle, as the tears streamed silently down her cheeks. But the smile on her face was genuine as Babe closed the gap between them and enveloped her in a hug.

"Bubblegum," He whispered in her ear before pulling away to greet and shake hands with other family members.

Bubblegum was their code word when they were younger. It meant they were to sneak out at night and meet each other by the corner market where they'd buy bubblegum (it was a 24-hour place) and sit and talk into the early morning.

"So have you met Bill Guarnere?" Babe asked her later, once everyone had been greeted.

"Yeah, you know, that I think about it, the name Guarnere does sound familiar." She responded.

"Don't tell me you DID date him!" Babe said with fake annoyance.

"No, wait… I think I know hold on." She took off in search of her own brother.

"Calvin! What was the name of the man who saved your life?" She asked him, peeling him away from his conversation with one of Babe's older brothers.

"Henry Guarnere, why?"

"How'd you like to meet his younger brother who served with Babe?" Cat watched as Calvin's eyes grew wide.

"Well, I'd… I'd…" He looked dazed.

"Come on," she dragged him over to where Bill was sitting.

"Bill, this is my brother Calvin."

"Hey there, I'm Bill Guarnere, looks like we got matching leg injuries, eh?" Bill said.

"Yeah, you look like him." Calvin said, still dazed.

"Uhh… what?" Bill was confused now.

"Your brother, um, well, the mortar explosion that took my leg took your brother. He heard it coming and pushed me out of the way—he saved my life at the cost of his own. I'm eternally grateful to him, and I guess to you."

"No, no, that's not necessary. I'm glad, I'm glad he died saving a friend." Bill responded, a bit dazed himself. Babe, who had been listening in on the entire conversation jumped in now.

"Your parents must have done a good job, Bill, because if I remember correctly, you lost that leg helping Joe Toye."

"Yeah, I guess they did."

"How is Joe, by the way?"

"Last I heard he was doing well."

"Good."

The night was drawing to a close, and slowly the people filtered out of the Heffron's. Babe sent one more wink at Cat, mouthing the word 'bubblegum' before she smiled and closed the door behind her.

* * *

_**Ughh, school. Anyways, i hope you all enjoyed this :) I have nothing really to add here, so straight to review responses: **_

_**ablesierra: I was planning on showing more of the long-lasting effects of Julian's death on Babe rather than the at-the-moment. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint :) I think i'll have them sneak letters to each other AND have them talk in person, to keep up the format of the story! **_

_**Crazyforkasey: I'm terribly sorry, I realize that's a difficult predicament, I'm here if you ever need to talk :)**_

_**Reviews take away the pain that is calc, so please do review :) **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Babe,_

_ Bubblegum. _

_ So I'll probably sneak up during the party to slide this under your door. I hope everything else in your room is exactly where you left it. I know your mother didn't touch any of you boys' things, couldn't even bear to go into your rooms without crying out of longing for you guys to be home. Don't be too hard on her if she becomes over-bearing, she just really missed you. _

_Cat_

Babe found the letter under his door, laughing at Cat's childish techniques of communicating with him. He dressed out of his Class A's and into his old "civies" that were still folded haphazardly in his wardrobe. The feel of the clothes hanging off of his thin frame surprised him. They were much lighter than the ODs he had been used to for the last two years.

He looked around the room, taking in the old trophies and ribbons, the wallpapered walls, the stained wardrobe, the wood floors creaking slightly as he paced. He plopped on his bed, the same way he used to every day, _maybe a little nap before I meet Catherine_, he thought.

* * *

Babe was late, Cat realized, sitting on the curb of the empty street. She just couldn't tell if he had forgotten what time they met, or if he had just fallen asleep. She would bet her life on the latter. So, like the other nights when they were teens and Babe would fall asleep, she climbed the tree next to his house, reaching his window, and climbed in. And surprise, surprise he was asleep.

But it wasn't like all the other times Cat had seen him sleeping. Babe was usually a restful sleeper, but tonight he was tossing and turning. So Cat quickly and quietly crossed over to his bed, feeling his forehead for a fever. And yes, he was burning up.

Cat pulled back the covers, sitting next to Babe, and pulling his head into her lap. It was then she noticed the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Oh, Babe," she whispered more to herself than to the sleeping boy, "it'll be ok." She sat there with him, her own tears falling as she silently lamented over the loss of innocence all the men overseas held. She cried over the pain her friend was in, the pain Tim's mother was in, the pain she was in.

It was only half an hour later when Babe startled himself awake, gasping for air.

"Cat? What are you doing here?"

"You didn't show up, so I came to get you, but…" her voice trailed off, and Babe took note of her red nose. _Her nose only turns red when she's upset or embarrassed. _

"I'm, uh, sorry you had to see that." Babe said, hanging his head in shame. He was a man, he should be able to control his feelings. No nightmare was going to make him upset.

"Babe, I'm sorry you had to live through that, I can't imagine…and Babe?"

"Yeah?"

Cat lowered her voice, so Babe had to strain to hear her "Who's Julian?"

"I went to jump school with him," Babe started choking up, reliving the memories for the second time that night "and I watched him die."

Babe collapsed back into Catherine's side, "I should have gotten to him, I could have done it if I'd tried harder. I shoulda'…" Babe was crying into Cat's shoulder.

Feeling bad for bringing it up, Cat tried to do everything to make Babe feel better again. She stroked his hair as he cried, she rubbed soothing circles on her back as he grabbed onto her blouse for dear life. When she thought he was finally back to sleep, she laid him down, pulling the covers back up around him.

She was almost to the window when she heard him, "please, Cat," she turned around "don't leave me." With those words her heart broke. She walked swiftly back to his bed, pulled back the covers, and climbed in, wrapping her arms around Babe, his head tucked into her chest.

"Of course not, Babe, I'll always be here."

* * *

_Cat, _

_ Sorry about last night. Thanks for being there. _

_Babe_

Catherine found the note tucked into the pocket of her skirt. She smiled faintly at it, remembering the emotion that had borne its necessity.

But now it was a new day of work, come home, listen to the radio while knitting (a habit she couldn't break, even now that Babe was back), eat, and sleep. At night she would visit Babe, helping him chase away the nightmares before she would sneak back into her own room before the sun finished rising.

On Sundays all the Heffron's and all the Rousseau's would go to church, where, Catherine realized, Babe still couldn't sing. After mass they all had lunch together, alternating each week who hosted, although both sets mothers and daughters helped with food.

It was in this manner that three weeks passed. Babe's nightmares still came, but not with the force they had before. And Cat and Babe's relationship was still at status quo. Despite the letters professing their love for each other, in person they both got cold feet.

One Sunday, both sets of families had decided to travel and visit some family friends out of town. Cat and Babe had both elected to stay home, precipitating a shared look between their parents. The two went to church, sitting next to each other like their families always did. Afterwards they both went to the Rousseau's home for lunch—grilled cheese today.

"No Babe, you can't help, last time my mother let you help make lunch you set off the fire alarm."

"Please? I'll be your best friend!"

Cat just gave Babe a look. "Don't you dare use your puppy-dog eyes!" she warned, turning back around to the stove. To her surprise, he didn't plead again, and she felt bad. "If you want, you can set the table," he didn't answer, "Babe?" She turned off the gas to the stove and turned around. Startled by Babe standing right in front of her, she balanced herself by placing a hand on the stove—too close to the still hot burner. "Aw, shit." She hissed, waving her hand in the air.

"Oh god, Cat, I'm sorry, here—place your hand under the faucet." Babe led her to the sink, cranking up the cold water. "I'm so, so sorry, Cat, I didn't mean to scare you that much." Babe was fretting over her, fetching her ice in a washcloth, and apologizing profusely.

"Babe, Babe, it's fine, I'll be ok." She placed her uninjured hand over his, which were pressing ice to her injured hand.

They were both silent for a beat.

"Cat."

"Babe."

"I'm sorry."

"Babe, really, it's—" but he cut her off with a kiss, his hands finding their way to cup her face as her own let the ice fall to the floor and make their way to his shoulders.

As it was, neither of them heard Catherine's parents returning until her father came in announcing it was "about time!" causing the two of them to part, and –much to Babe's pleasure—causing Cat's nose to turn red. Although he wasn't really one to talk, as his ears were redder than the cherries they always got on top of their milkshakes.

Just as the ensuing silence was getting awkward, Calvin walked in.

"Wowa, what happened here?"

* * *

**_A day late and a dollar short, I know, but I had precalc tutoring last night with a friend and when i got home i just wanted some downtime, so you get this now. Sorry. _**

**_Review responses: _**

**_krikanalo: Thank you :) There wasn't really any letters in this one, but hopefully you liked the rest :) _**

**_Crazyforkasey: Thank you for your and your family's service :) And for reading! _**

**_So please review, without your reviews i am lost. Some people at my school are married to HOTA, I like to say i'm married to pizza, with a little bit of your reviews on the side (but shhh! don't tell pizza) So please don't deprive me of my love affair with your reviews! _**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm apologizing in advance.

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

It was about 3 months later, Catherine had returned to school, Babe's nightmares had almost ceased to exist, and all seemed right in the world. Cat and Babe were spending a lazy afternoon on a bench by the river, Babe taking a nap, and Cat curled up against him with one of her textbooks.

Cat poked Babe's cheek playfully. "Babe?"

"Wha-?" Babe startled awake.

"Babe?" Cat was laughing at his confusion.

"Cat?"

"Hi."

"Jesus, Cat, you woke me up just to say hi?"

"Yes."

Babe sighed, shutting his eyes again, and Cat went back to her book.

"Cat?"

"Yes, Babe?"

"I love you."

The world stopped for a moment, Cat was stunned –_did he really say that—_and Babe was worried that it was too soon to be throwing around the "L word."

"Sorry, I, too soon?" He asked.

"No. I just…" Cat stumbled over the words, "…I love you too, Babe."

Babe let go of the breath he didn't realize he was holding, a smile spreading across his face. A smile mirrored by Cat's. A little laugh came from Cat's mouth as she twisted to look up at Babe.

"I love you, Mr. Heffron, more than anyone—or anything—else in the world."

"And I love you, Miss Rousseau more than a needle loves a vein."

"What kind of comparison is that?"

"A clever one."

Cat just laughed, patting Babe on the shoulder before standing up.

"I've got to get back, Mama needs my help with dinner."

"You coming over to listen to the Phillies game with me tomorrow?" Babe asked, standing up and grabbing Cat's hand.

"Yeah, if you'll still have me."

"Always." The rest of the walk was made in silence, Cat holding her books in one hand, and Babe's hand in the other, Babe could barely keep the smile from his face, and kept glancing down at Catherine occasionally, memorizing everything about her in bits in pieces. With one glance he focused on the curve of her ear, the next the gleam of her hair, the one after the color of her eyes and—_oh shit. _She caught him looking.

She just laughed at how red his ears had become.

Soon they were to her house, exchanging a quick kiss before she had to go inside.

"Oh crap. Babe!" Cat called after him, as he was already halfway home.

"Yeah?"

"I can't listen to the game with you tomorrow, I promised Jean I would go with her to visit her grandparents. Sorry."

"It's not that big a deal, we can listen to the next game."

With nods and smiles they parted again.

* * *

It was the next day, after the game and dinner, when Mrs. Rousseau came over to the Heffron's. Her eyes were rimmed with red as she had a hushed conversation with Babe's mother.

"Edward! Come here!" His mother called out in a high-strained voice.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Babe, it's…it's… Catherine. She was in a car accident. Babe she's… she's dead."

It felt as though everything had ended. Babe felt his heart fall into his stomach. His heart rate increased and he felt really hot and claustrophobic all of the sudden.

"No. No she can't be. She can't." But he knew by looking at the two mothers that she was. He found himself falling to the ground, his mother trying to support him as he broke down. Unable to control the tears, he let them flow, ugly and pain-filled.

* * *

It was the day of her funeral, where afterwards, all of them had managed to fit into the Rousseau's house. Most were sharing stories, eating, and drinking. Babe had been silent, barely saying more than a sentence since he had heard the news.

Babe went up to her room, hoping she would be there and jump out at him, claiming the whole thing was just a joke. An awfully cruel joke.

To his disappointment she wasn't there. So he wandered around the room aimlessly, touching her things. Prodding at the emptiness inside him with the mementos she kept.

He picked up her pillow, breathed in her scent, and closed his eyes against the tears. He noticed a bunch of folded papers under her pillow. Picking up the top one he realized it was one of the letters he had written her while he was overseas. She had kept every single one of them. This time he couldn't stop the tears from falling.

He was sitting on her bed, holding his letters, tears still falling when Calvin found him.

"She really loved you, ya' know?" He said.

Babe just nodded, unable to force out any words.

"Well, there's food downstairs, some of it's not half bad." Calvin patted Babe on the shoulder awkwardly, trying to hold back his own tears.

* * *

That night Babe's nightmares came back in full force. Not just from his time in Europe, but also from his time with Catherine, except he felt paralyzed in his body. He couldn't reach out and touch her, couldn't tell her one last time that he loved her. Instead he just watched her from afar as she rotted and died. Then he would see Julian, his arm outstretched, expecting Babe's help. And yet again, it was as though Babe couldn't move, he was sluggish, and no matter how much he tried, he couldn't move his arm or his mouth or anything.

Needless to say, after his dreams repeated over and over again, Babe awoke with short gasps. But he knew what he had to do. Fixing his problem with Julian would have to wait, but he could alleviate his problem, or at least ameliorate his problem with Catherine.

_Dear Catherine Marie Rousseau, _

_ I used to imagine us growing old together, not as lovers, but as friends. Granted I was like 6 and didn't know what love was. I used to think that we would be climbing trees and walking on roofs when we were 80. Well, as luck would have it, that's not how life turns out. _

_ Now I'm still not an adult, although some say that I've seen too much to still be a child. But I'm nowhere close to growing up. I do know what love is, however, because what we had was love. It was late blooming and yet the most beautiful thing I have ever experienced. My only regret is that it was so short-lived, as the winter frost came in and spoiled the pre-mature fruit that our love bore. _

_ I've asked you before, and I ask you again, to wait for me. Because if there's a heaven—and I have to believe there is—then I know you're there. So please, my dear Catherine, will you wait for me up there?_

_Love forever and always, _

_Edward Heffron_

* * *

******_Please don't hurt me! _**

**_So i know i said that it'd be 10 chapters, but i ran out of ideas, so you only get 7, sorry:( _**

**_Also, i knew from the beginning i'd kill off Catherine. So joke's on you. _**

**_Ahhh... the final review responses: _**

**_krikanalo: Thank you for sticking with the story :) and for your encouragement! _**

**_Crazyforkasey: Thank you as well for continuing to read this story, i've loved each and every one of your reviews :) _**

**_i cant even: While i respect your opinions that this is a mary-sue, i feel as though i have the right to explain my character, since i can guarantee you she is not a mary-sue. First of all, her being the ''most dated girl in..." is NOT good thing. I see this as a negative thing, and i merely am using it to point out that she never even considered Babe as anything other than a friend. Also, the rest of her appearance is very bland, so i used her eyes as something interesting to her. So thanks for the review, but it was rude and poorly back up by evidence. _**

**_ ablesierra: Thank you (like the others) for reading my story and reviewing :) _**

**_So i guess this is it. i've enjoyed getting my Babe feels out with this story, and i hope you've enjoyed reading it! :) _**


End file.
